Jail Bird
by SomethingLikeFate
Summary: Sasuke ended up landing himself in jail. But will all his time there be bad, when he meets an officer's girlfriend and his new therapist, Haruno Sakura? Please R&R :
1. Prologue

**Okay, so, a completely revised prologue of a story originally written by 12 year old me. Ugh, reading it was painful, I promise you that. Hope you enjoy this version much better. I'll try to revise a chapter a day, considering I've kept you all waiting so long. Sorry we couldn't just get on with the story. Xoxo.**

* * *

The night was cold; a chilling, hollow type of cold that Sasuke had grown used to.

He stood at the corner, his eyes scanning the dark streets before him.

He had been waiting for this.

The wind was blowing wildly, depositing his dark hair in front of his equally dark eyes. Sasuke didn't even notice.

He didn't think he'd ever see this day. His whole life was centered around this one emotion; this vehement need for vengeance against his brother. It consumed him.

He was an avenger, and it was far too late to change that.

Footsteps broke the silence that was surrounding him. He turned toward the source of the noise. It was a small family; a mother, father and son.

Sasuke's fists clenched as they passed him, barely noticing his presence.

He couldn't stand the sight of happy families, considering his was ripped away from him.

"You shouldn't get so worked up over something so trivial."

Sasuke slowly turned to the owner of the voice, the ice in his heart more apparent than ever.

"Itachi," Sasuke addressed him, nodding.

Itachi's face was hidden by his jacket's large collar, shielding his smirk from his little brother.

"I heard you're living a pathetic, white-collar life. What a disgraceful existence for an Uchiha," Itachi sneered, not breaking eye contact.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on the handle of the semi-automatic pistol he had in his pocket.

"Why did you do it?" Sasuke implored, almost too calmly, "What gave you the desire to destroy our family?"

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment, stepping a little more into the light.

Sasuke could finally see his face, and was not surprised by what he saw. His eyes were lifeless and cold, just as Sasuke saw them in his nightmares.

"They bored me," Itachi replied with a tilt of his head and bitter smirk.

Sasuke saw red as he withdrew his pistol, aiming it between his brother's eyes.

"How fucking dare you," Sasuke seethed, his grip tightening and his knuckles turning white.

Itachi said nothing as he stared at his brother, his smirk fading.

"You aren't going to kill me, brother," Itachi said nonchalantly, stepping closer toward Sasuke.

Itachi noticed that as he stepped forward, his brother stepped back. The action caused another smirk to appear on Itachi's face.

Itachi paused, studying his younger brother.

"You fear me," he said plainly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke smirked, cocking his pistol.

"There's no fear in my heart, brother. The only thing I feel is hatred."

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, a small, knowing smile appeared on Itachi's face.

"I don't want any of your blood on my, pathetic, white-collar, attire," Sasuke said coldly, poison dripping off of every word.

Then, a gunshot.

Everything went quiet.


	2. Chapter

Sasuke felt nothing when he noticed the red and blue flashes of light reflect off of his brother's now-pale skin.

He felt nothing as he felt his hands being handcuffed behind his back.

He felt nothing as his rights were read and as the door to the police cruiser slammed shut in his face.

He felt nothing at all.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the small interrogation room, staring directly into the two-way mirror in front of him.

He had known from the beginning that this would be the outcome if he went through with his revenge. In fact, he was more than ready to spend the next twenty-five years in prison.

Sasuke didn't move as the door to the interrogation room opened and an officer sat in the chair in front of him.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Male, twenty-four, no other criminal history."

Sasuke fixed his eyes on the officer in front of him.

The officer dropped the file, leaning forward in his metal chair.

"No criminal history. No warnings. No signs. It's like this came out no where."

Sasuke scoffed, but remained silent.

"Why'd you do it?"

Sasuke made no move to open his mouth.

The officer sneered and slammed his hands on the table.

"Whether you talk or not, we got you. We have a witness, and we have evidence. You have no case."

Sasuke just stared blankly at the officer, fighting off a smirk as the officer clenched his fists.

Just then, the door to the room opened.

"Officer Harashima, the chief would like to speak to you."

Harashima nodded, standing up and glaring at Sasuke.

"Put him in a holding cell, he's having difficulty finding his voice," Harashima said to his fellow officer, nodding and exiting the room.

"Come on," the other officer said to Sasuke, nodding his head toward the hallway.

Sasuke stood and followed the officer out, completely missing the pink-haired girl in the room to his left.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked in the police station, closing her umbrella and squeezing the water out of her now damp hair.

"It must be hurricane season," she mumbled to herself, striding toward the front desk.

"Hey Sakura," Kiba, a deputy, smiled at her.

Kiba and Sakura met in one of their many criminal justice courses in college. It didn't take long for them to become friend's, especially considering Sakura was best friend's with Kiba's girlfriend at the time, Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey Kiba," she replied politely, reaching over the desk and stealing one of the french fries off of Kiba's plate.

Kiba glared and slid his plate away from her, earning a grin.

"Well Kiba, duty calls," she laughed, giving him a mock salute and heading down the hall.

Before she could even knock, the chief's office door was opened in front of her, and she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Aoi," she gasped in surprise, pushing him off.

"Hey," he grinned, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

She smiled at his action, holding both of his hands.

Aoi pulled her into the chief's office, kissing her again.

"Sakura! Nice to see you!" The chief of police said, getting up and hugging Sakura.

Sakura laughed, returning the embrace.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Harashima."

Mr. Harashima laughed, patting her on the head.

"I hope my son is treating you well!"

Sakura smiled and squeezed Aoi's hand.

"Yes, sir. He actually invited me over to dinner Friday."

Mr. Harashima smiled and nodded, sitting back in his office chair.

"Sounds wonderful. You know my wife enjoys your company."

Aoi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Sakura and his father.

"You wanted to see me?" Aoi asked hesitantly, hoping that he didn't screw anything up.

The smile on Mr. Harashima's face almost instantly disintegrated.

"Yes, I did. You were interrogating that boy," Mr. Harashima paused, flipping through some papers, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Aoi nodded, dropping Sakura's hand.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing," Aoi scoffed with a clenched jaw, "Absolutely nothing."

Mr. Harashima nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want you to keep a close eye on that boy, Aoi," Mr. Harashima said seriously, giving Aoi a stare that Sakura couldn't decipher.

"Yes father," Aoi replied, bowing in respect and leaving the room, Sakura trailing after him.

* * *

"Who's Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura questioned as they walked back to Aoi's personal office. Being the son of the chief of police had its perks, he couldn't lie about that.

Aoi squeezed Sakura's hand a little too tight, opening his office door for her.

"Someone I don't want you meeting," he replied coldly.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend clean up his office. Sakura came to the station everyday after work, just as Aoi was getting off of work.

Sakura was a psychologist. She did a double major in college; criminal justice and psychology, and because of Aoi's father, was immediately employed at the prison as soon as she graduated. However, her time there was short as she realized that criminal psychology wasn't as fulfilling as she had hoped. So, she opened her own, in home, office and started to treat more sane patients. She continued to volunteer at the prison as well, for the sake of keeping Mr. Harashima's good reputation. He did pull a lot of strings to get her hired there, she didn't want him to seem unreliable.

"I'm not a child, you know," Sakura said, annoyed at her boyfriend's demands.

Aoi didn't glance in her direction as he stuffed some papers into his desk drawer, grabbing his coat off of the coat rack in the room.

"Oh trust me, I know," Aoi replied cockily, smirking at her.

Sakura didn't say anything as she followed him out of the office. He knew that she hated it when he talked like that.

Aoi walked outside, leaving Sakura to say her goodbye's to Kiba.

Aoi hated Kiba with a passion, for a reason Sakura didn't understand.

"Can you buy tater tots tomorrow? I'm getting sick of fries," Sakura joked, leaning against the desk.

Kiba rolled his eyes, throwing a french fry at her.

"Why don't you try buying your own food? Then you can have whatever you want."

A car horn went off, telling Sakura to hurry up.

"Well, the devil calls," Kiba hissed, shaking his head at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged, giving him a small smile and walked outside.

She opened Aoi's car door and slid in the seat, grabbing his hand.

Aoi jerked his hand out of her's, starting the car.

"You took your time," he sneered, glaring at the road ahead of him.

Sakura sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"Aoi please, not today."

The rest of their car ride home was silent. As they stopped in front of her apartment, Sakura waited for Aoi to get out and open her car door. He didn't move. She sighed again, getting out of the car. She didn't know why she still expected him to do that, he hadn't done it in weeks.

"See you tomorrow," she tried, but as she closed the door, Aoi speed down the street, going to his own apartment building.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked into her building.

She was getting sick of this.


End file.
